The Truth Is Revealed
by Racerbabi4life
Summary: This takes place after the TFATF. Brian goes to Miami and everything, he will eventually return. Jesse and Vince are alive; they are all together with the exception of Brian. A new girl comes into town and guess who’s her old boyfriend?
1. Looking for someone?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fast and The Furious Characters. The Team was at Toretto's getting lunch, except Dom. He was in the his office working. A blue Honda S-2000 pulled up. They couldn't see who it was cause the windows were tinted. A beautiful girl steped out. She has brown hair, blue eyes and a great body. As she stepped into the store, Vince couldn't keep his eyes off of her.  
  
"Hi!" Mia said polietly.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" Liz said shyly.  
  
"Could I get you anything?"  
  
"Umm....could I have a tuna sandwich please?" Liz asked  
  
Mia giggled when the girl said that. Liz sat down next to Vince. He was still looking at her. Everyone resumed back to eating.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to head back to the garage." Leon spoke up, trying to get Vince's attention, but didn't get it.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to" Jesse, and Letty said simoultenously.  
  
"Bye Mia!" All three of them said in unison.  
  
Since Vince was still looking at her. Mia hit him across the head. Liz looked over and extended her arm.  
  
"Hi, I'm Liz."  
  
"I'm Vince and this is Mia." Vince told her.  
  
"DO you guys know a lot of people around here?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yea, we know people either from the store or the garage." Mia said polietly.  
  
"Maybe you could help me. Do you know a Brian O'Connor?" Liz asked  
  
Vince choked on his pop and Mia dropped a dish. Dom came out of the back room to see what all the commotion was all about.  
  
"Brian O'Connor??" Mia said.  
  
This time Dom heard. He started to think back, thinking about everything Brian had done. He messed with Mia, almost sent them to jail, but he did save Vince and kill both Trans. Not knowing what to say, Dom spoke up.  
  
"Yea, we know him, why?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for him. Can you tell me where he is?"  
  
"He gone, he left about five months ago, we don't know where he is." Vince said.  
  
"I was just wondering cause he left Arizona a year ago and he only told me he was going to L.A. and not to follow him there." Liz said really fast.  
  
"Oh.." was all Mia could say.  
  
"How do you kno him?" Dom asked curiously.  
  
"He's my boyfriend." Liz replied. A/N: R/R pleaze! Hope ya'll like it! 


	2. Whos the little girl?

CH. 2 Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters. I wish I did.  
  
"Are you serious?" Mia asked almost in tears.  
  
"Yea, why would I say it if it wasn't true." Liz replied, totally clueless. Dom nodded to Vince and mouthed to him that someone needed to tell her. Vince said he didn't want to, so Dom did.  
  
"Do you know what happened when Brian was here?" Dom asked  
  
"No, I haven't had contact with him since he left Arizona."  
  
"Well there are somethings you need to know. I'll tell you in teh back room." Dom said as he motioned her to the back room.  
  
Dom filled her in on everything. It left her in tears. She was so torn up that Brian cheated on her. Dom was even pissed beause Brian cheated on this girl and lyed to Mia. Dom got Liz to stop crying. When they left the back room. Mia wasn't behind the counter, she was sitting on a stool with a little girl in her lap and Vince was talking to her.  
  
"Who's that?" Dom asked his sister.  
  
Before Mia could say anything, Liz spoke up.  
  
"She's mine, and well shes also Brians." Liz said  
  
Everyone was amazed. Vince had a sly smile across his face.  
  
"Dom, Mia, Vince, this is my daughter Nadia. She's two and a half years old" Liz said.  
  
Dom went over to Nadia, and extened his hand for her to shake. Dom was rather calm and didn't show any signs of anger. Mia and Vince both said hi. Nadia got down from Mia's lap, she ran to Liz. Liz picked her daughter up.  
  
"You ready to go honey?" Liz asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes mommy!" Nadia responded.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Dom asked.  
  
"Well, I guess a hotel. I really didn't have anything planned." Liz said.  
  
"You know anything about cars?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yea, like the back of my hand." Liz said very proudly.  
  
"Can you race?" Mia asked.  
  
"Since I was fifteen." Liz said.  
  
"You any good?" Dom asked.  
  
"Hell ya!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
Mia and Vince both looked at Dom. Dom finally spoke after a couple minutes of silence.  
  
"Looks like you got a place for you and ur daughter to stay." Dom said, a smile coming apon his face.  
  
"Are you serisous??" Liz asked almost speechless.  
  
"Yup" all three of them said in unison.  
  
"Sounds great." Liz said almost crying with joy.  
  
"I'll take you to our place." Vince said.  
  
A/N: R/R pleaze! Hope ya'll like it! 


	3. Racing and maybe a date?

CH 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters! On with the story!  
  
Vince got in his car and Nadia and Liz got in theres and they were off to the team's house. When they arrived they killed there engines and got out. Vince went over to her car and helped her with her and Nadia's bags. "Well, we have 1 open room. Jesse, Leon and me sleep down here, if you don't mind you can have the room next to mine." Vince said as he was going down the steps into the basement. "That sounds great."  
  
"Hey Vince, why are you guys being so nice to me?" Liz asked  
  
"Because it looked like you needed some help, and Dom also feels like he owns Brian, and since it looks like Brian isn't come back here, he wants to help you." Vince said.  
  
Liz started to unpack her bags and put her clothes in the drawers.  
  
"There's a race tonight, do you wanna go with us tonight?" "Yea that sounds good, but i first have to get Nadia a babysitter."  
  
"You should ask Letty's mom, shes always loves being around children." Vince told her.  
  
DT Garage  
  
"Listen up everyone!" Dom yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Whats up baby?" Letty asked as she came closer to Dom for a kiss.  
  
"Well it looks like we have a person, well actually two new people in the house. That girl that came in when you guys were eating lunch...well it turns out that her and her daughter need a place to crash and work. So I offered her a place to stay. And so you know she used to go out with Brian and she had his kid. Now let's get back to work." Dom said as he walked into his office and slammed the door.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE  
  
Liz was putting Nadia down for a nap. After she was done, she went into the living room where Vince was playing Grand Theift Auto Vice City on PS2. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey, looks like a good game can i play with you?"  
  
Not taking his eyes off the game he said sure.When she was grabbing to get the remote control, she noticed a huge scar on his arm.  
  
"What happend?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
"Dom told you about the hi-jaking of the trucks right? Well my arm was wraped around a wire and i was stuck to the truck."  
  
"Oh wow.." was all Liz could say.  
  
They played the rest of the game in silence.  
  
"So, would you like to go out sometime, to get to know each other." Vince said hopefully.  
  
A/N: R/R pleaze! 


	4. Is this a yes?

CH. 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters. Also thanks so much for all the notes! Especially TwistedWords2003 for the help!  
  
Before she could answer she heard Nadia interrupted them.  
  
"Mama, I'm scared being in the basement all alone." Nadia said almost started in tears.  
  
"How about you go sleep on Mia's bed, would you like that," Vince bent over and asked her.  
  
Nadia shook her head yes and Vince picked her up.  
  
While Vince took Nadia upstairs, Liz went to the kitchen to get some food. Vince came back down stairs and went into the kitchen so he could talk to Liz more. Liz was making a sandwich.  
  
'She looks so beautiful,' Vince thought to himself.  
  
He walked up to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"You never answered my question," Vince said ever so softly  
  
All she did was turn around and kissed him on his soft lips.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Vince said  
  
"Yeah!" Liz answered laughing.  
  
'I can't believe I just kissed him,' Liz thought.  
  
Liz sat down at the kitchen table where Vince was now sitting.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Liz asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Umm how about the Cha Cha Cha, its a really great Cuban restaurant," Vince asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Liz replied ecstatically . "Do you want to go before the race tonight?" Vince asked with hope.  
  
"That sounds great," Liz replied, and Vince let out a sigh of relief.  
  
DT's Garage  
  
"Alright everyone lets head home, its almost 5 and we gotta get ready for the races tonight," Dom said as he started to lock the office door and shut off the lights.  
  
"Who's all racing tonight?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Me and Vince," Dom said.  
  
Back at the house  
  
Liz was down stairs getting ready and so was Vince. Everyone else was eating dinner at the table. Nadia was upstairs eating with everyone else. Vince and Liz are both ready to go. Liz asked Letty if she could drop off Nadia at her mom's house. Vince and Liz got in the car. Liz's phone rings so she answers it.  
  
"Hello," Liz asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey baby!" A voice said into the phone. She recognized the voice.... it was Brian. 


	5. A date and a race

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters. Also thanks so much for all the notes! Especially TwistedWords2003 for the help!  
  
"Brian! What the hell! You don't talk to my for a year and now out of the blue you call.Well I can't deal with you or any of your shit right now! I'm on a date!" with that Liz hung up.  
  
"Brian called you??" Vince asked angrily, griping the steering wheel harder and gritting his jaw  
  
"I guess so. Ok now let's not this ruin the night, lets go to dinner," Liz said trying to change the subject quickly.  
  
"No, I think we need to talk about this," Vince said coldly.  
  
"Fine!" Liz said practically yelling.  
  
"So what actually happened between Brian and you?"  
  
"Well, we have known each other since we were little kids, our parents knew each other. We went to school together since pre-school until we graduated high school. We started going out when we were seniors. Four years later we were still going out, and I found out that I was pregnant. By this time Brian had entered the police academy. I told him and he accepted it. He wasn't really to thrilled. Brian did stay around for a year and a half then left to come here to LA. Before he left he told me not to come see him here. So after a year, I had no contact with him, so I decided to come find him. That's why I'm here now," Liz said. You could tell by the expression on her face she was really hurt.  
  
"Wow, so he just left you and never contacted you?" Vince said  
  
"Yea pretty much. Almost everyday Nadia asks for her dad. I usually just tell her that he is on vacation and will be back soon," Liz answered.  
  
"Do you still feel like going out tonight?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yea, I really need a break tonight and I want to spend sometime with you," Liz replied sweetly.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Vince said as he started the engine and began to back out of the driveway.  
  
Vince and Liz had a great dinner and they really seemed to click. They talked all about racing and types of cars they used to have. Vince learned that Liz used to race on tracks and could do a quarter mile just under 10 seconds. They each had a delicious meal. After the meal when they were talking, his cell rang.  
  
"Hey dawg, where are ya?" Leon said into the phone  
  
"I'm out with Liz," Vince replied.  
  
"Well get both of your asses to DT now!" Leon yelled into the phone.  
  
"Ight, were on our way," Vince said laughing as he hung up the phone.  
  
"It looks like its time to go," Vince told Liz  
  
"Alight let's go. When we get there I need to change though," Liz told him.  
  
Next they needed to head to the races. Before they headed there, they needed to meet the team at DT so they all could arrive together. Everyone was waiting for them. When they got there, Liz said she needed to change so she ran inside where Letty and Mia were. Liz changed into a red and pink plaid mini skirt with a tight black wife beater. The girls came out and headed towards the guys. Mia was going to ride with Letty. Dom, Leon and Jesse were riding solo. Liz was catching a ride with V. When they started to near the warehouses, they got into a V formation. Dom was at the top and everyone else followed.  
  
Dom told Vince that he was going to race first tonight. Vince was really ready for this. This is going to be his first race back.  
  
"Alright, this is how were doing it tonight 4G buy in. I need 3 more men to race my man Vince," Dom yelled to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I'm in," Edwin said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Count me in too," Lance Tran said as he was getting out of his car and pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"I need one more racer." Dom yelled out into the crowd.  
  
"Alright! I'll race you guys," A tall girl immerged from the crowd. She had black hair, a short little blue plaid skirt, a hello kitty tee that ended right above her naval and blue fishnet under it.  
  
"What's you name chica?" Hector asked  
  
"Steph," the girl replied  
  
"Ight you got the money?" Edwin asked her.  
  
"Totally," She replied.  
  
They all handed over their 4 G's and got in their cars.  
  
Vince was running his blue Nissan Maxima. Lance was running Johnny's black Honda S-2000. Steph was running a purple Nissan Skyline GTR. And Edwin was running a Black Honda Civic.  
  
They got to the starting line. Hector yelled go and they were off.  
  
R/R thanks! 


	6. Winning And A Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters. Thanks for all the notes! I really appreciate them. I just have to say this IS fiction hence the name fanfic. it's my story, and if you don't like what's happening ya don't gotta read it! No ones forcing ya.  
  
Tran was in the lead, Vince was in second, Steph was in third, and Edwin was in fourth. The finish line was coming up fast. When Tran was using his NOS he lost control of his car and smashed it into a building, flames engulfed the car. Vince was now in the lead. Steph was hot on his ass. Edwin was barely keeping up, no competition. Vince and Steph both hit their NOS at the same time. The only difference was that Vince held his button in longer and he went faster. Vince won the race, Steph came in second and Edwin came in third. Vince came back to where everyone was. As soon Vince got out of his car, Liz came running up and jumped into his arms. She kissed him so hard and passionately. Hector came up to Vince and handed him the money. But before anyone started to congratulate him, Leon yelled over the walkie talkies, "COPS! WE'VE GOT COPS!" Everyone fled to their cars. It was a race to get out. the cops were all over the place. Everyone got away, and by the time Vince and Liz got back to the house the party had already started. They went in and everyone came over to congratulate him. After that, Liz and him went into the kitchen to get some Corona's. Liz looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my, its later than I thought, I really need to go get Nadia." Liz exclaimed.  
  
Vince picked up the phone and called Letty's mom.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Rodriguez, I was wondering if Nadia could spend the night," Vince asked  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Rodriguez replied.  
  
"Thank you so much," Vince said to her and hung up the phone.  
  
"Now it's settled," Vince said as he moved closer to Liz.  
  
"Ok," Liz said, giving Vince a  
  
Vince kissed her head and took her hand and leaded her into the living room to dance. They grinded and made out for the rest of the party. When Mia kicked everyone out, Vince took Liz by the hand and lead her to his room. 


	7. What Happened To You?

Disclaimer : I don't own any of TFATF characters.  
  
Liz and Vince both fell asleep together. Her head was resting on his chest. He was staring at her, admiring her natural beauty. She slowly lifted her head up.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Vince said as he leaned down to kiss her softly.  
  
"Hey," she replied softly.  
  
She looked at the clock.  
  
"Today, you start work," Vince said as he was getting out of bed.  
  
"Yea! But first I must get Nadia. Then I see ya at work," Liz asked, walking out of Vince's room and into her own.  
  
She got ready, picked up Nadia and headed to DT. She worked on a Nissan 240SX with Vince and Leon. Nadia was sitting in the corner of the garage coloring. Before they knew it they day were over and it was time to race. The team returned home and started to get ready for the races. Nadia was going back over to Mrs. Rodriguez's house again, she loved Nadia to death. Liz was wearing a short red mini skirt with a black T-shirt, she had on combat boots and her hair was curled. Vince was wearing baggy jeans and a white wife beater. Liz and Vince rode together, but they first dropped off Nadia. Then they headed to DT to meet the team. They all met up and headed to the races. They did their regular V formation that they usually do when they arrive at a race. All the skanks were over Dom, Leon and Jesse the minute they got out of their cars. Vince and Liz were just making out on the hood of Vince's car, with everyone watching them. It was finally time to start the races. Vince was going to race again. He was racing against Edwin, one of Hectors guys, and a girl named Monica. Before Vince left Liz's side he pulled her close to him and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh. Then he passionately kissed her, the only thing breaking them up was Dom yelling at Vince. Liz was alone right now. Everyone else was busy talking to other people. She decided that she was going to see Mia. But before she could move a guy grabbed her by the arm, so hard it started to bruise immediately. She turned around to see who it was.Brian.  
  
"What the fucks are you doing here?" She yelled at him.  
  
"I came to see you and the team." He said quietly not drawing attention.  
  
"But the real question is why are you sticking your throat down Vince's throat?" Brain said  
  
"He's my boyfriend!" She started to yell, so it would grab someone's attention, but it didn't.  
  
"You better keep it down, I don't want anyone to see I'm back yet." Brain said threatening grabbing her other arm tighter.  
  
" Will you let go of me??" Liz said.  
  
With his other hand he grabbed the back of her neck just to show that he had control over her. The race that had been going on ended. "I'll talk to you later, and I want to see my daughter next time," Brian said as he walked away, not looking back.  
  
Vince returned to her, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air and kissed her. She knew he won.  
  
"Congratulations baby," she said to him.  
  
"Come-on lets go home," Vince said.  
  
Like usual they were going to have a party, but instead of partying Liz and Vince went down stairs. He could tell something was wrong with Liz she wasn't her happy self. They started making out, then she started to take his shirt off and undo his pants. He took off her pants so she only had her T-shirt and thong on. He started to kiss her neck, and then he took her shirt off and resumed kissing her neck. He opened his eyes and saw three bruises.  
  
"What the fuck! What happened to you?! Where did you get those bruises?!" Vince yelled as he stopped kissing her. 


	8. AN

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately! I have been so busy with school and family things! I will update as soon as possible. .probably Friday! Later ~ kt 


	9. suprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters. I only could wish I did! Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I've been busy.  
  
Liz pulled away from Vince. Vince became furious.  
  
"Vince settle down," Liz said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"What happened?" Vince demanded.  
  
"At the races I saw Brian, I guess he was mad that I was here with the team and took his anger out on me. I don't know why he did that, he never has done that before," Liz said as she started to cry.  
  
Vince pulled her close to him.  
  
"It's going to be ok baby," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
He held her for a while; she finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning Liz woke up and Vince was not in bed. She got dressed and headed up stairs. Vince and the rest of the team were eating dinner. When she came into view everyone was staring at her. Dom was the first one to speak.  
  
"Are you ok? We heard bout what Brian did to you last night," He asked in his regular deep voice.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," Liz replied, as she sat down in-between Vince and Leon.  
  
Everyone resumed to eating and they carried on with their regular conversations.  
  
It was time to go to work. Mrs. Rodriguez dropped off Nadia before she went to work. Liz was going to work in the store with Mia today. Liz didn't feel up to working in the garage today. Liz brought Nadia along to the store, so she could spend time with her daughter.  
  
Right before lunchtime, Dom came to the store. He went in the back room to do some paperwork. Around noon the team came over to the store. Dom came out of the back room.  
  
"Hector called and were racing tonight guys," Dom said as approaching the team.  
  
The team nodded and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Nadia was telling Dom and Letty about what she did last night with Letty's mom. Vince was reading a car magazine and staring at Liz. Jesse and Leon were talking bout the race later. Mia and Liz were making lunch for the team. They hear a familiar engine pull up and park. They look up and it was Brian.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Brian said. 


	10. Time To Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFATF characters! I only wish I did(  
  
"DADDY!!!" Nadia exclaimed as she hopped off the chair and into his arms.  
  
"Hey baby!" Brian said as he embraced her in a hug.  
  
Everyone looked at Liz.  
  
"Hi, Brian," Liz said with no enthusiasm.  
  
Vince looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of Brian.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing around here? Don't you think you have caused enough trouble?" Vince asked him.  
  
Simultaneously Mia and Liz yelled at Vince to shut up. Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Leon were in too much of a shock to say anything or do something. Vince stood up and was face to face with Brian. Vince looked like he was going to start something so Liz came in front of the counter and grabbed his arm and told him to get in her car. Her tires screeched as she sped away. Liz thought that Mia and Brian should have sometime to talk and that Vince needed to be away from her child's father.  
  
**In the car**  
  
"Vince, I know you hate him, but you can't be picking fights with him." She said quietly, not knowing how he would respond.  
  
"He hurt you Liz, and that's all you can say is to stay away from him??" Vince said raising his voice.  
  
"He's Nadia's father, she will want him around." Liz said  
  
"Liz! Listen to yourself! You're sticking up for Brian! He left you alone with Nadia, and cheated on you with Mia! How can you stick up for him?!? I just want to protect you," Vince yelled at her.  
  
**At the store**  
  
Letty, Dom, Leon and Jesse decided to get their food go back to the garage and take Nadia with them, so Mia and Brian could talk.  
  
"Mia I'm so sorry for what I have put you through," Brian said.  
  
"What you have put me through.what about Liz and Nadia?" Mia asked  
  
"What you have put me through.what about Liz and Nadia? I don't get why you lied to me? You could have told me and I  
  
would have still loved you. You know I still loved you until Liz and Nadia showed up looking for you. It really hurt me, that you would lie to me and that you would leave your girlfriend and your kid." Mia said as she began to cry.  
  
"I don't know about Liz or Nadia anymore, but what I do know is that I still love you Mia. You're the one that I really love, you're the reason that I came here." Brian said while bringing her closer into a hug.  
  
"What about Nadia and Liz, Brian?" Mia asked, repeating herself coldly and starting to pull away.  
  
"I don't know, I need to talk to her," Brian said.  
  
" And what about the bruises, you gave Liz last night?" Mia asked.  
  
"I lost my cool, you know that I hardly ever do that. It just got me so mad that she was going out with Vince. You know how much Vince and I didn't get along before." Brian told her.  
  
"Just try to get along with Vince. I have become really close to Liz now and I really don't want to lose her as a friend. Ok? Mia asked pleadingly  
  
**In the car**  
  
" I know that you want to protect me, I want you to, but you don't need to fight with him to protect me and please be nice," Liz said as she turned the corner and pulled into a parking spot in front of the store.  
  
Liz and Vice got out of the car, Vince pulled close to her and gave her a short sweet kiss. Just as Brian were leaving the office to see who pulled up. Brian caught a quick look and saw the two kissing.  
  
"Hey Mia!" Liz said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, is everything ok?" Mia asked a little worried.  
  
"I hope so," Liz said and laughed a bit.  
  
Brian sat on one side of Liz and Vince sat on the other side.  
  
"Hey Mia, where is Nadia?" Liz asked worried.  
  
"Letty and the guys took her to the garage. Why?"  
  
" I never gave her anything to eat for lunch, I think I'm going to go bring her some food," Liz said happily.  
  
"I'll go with you," Mia said  
  
The two guys looked at each other. Vince was about to complain but Liz kissed him before he could start. Before the guys knew it the girls sped away in Mia's car. 


End file.
